1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and more particularly to an electrical card connector having an extra elastic contacting portion for mating with a card.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical card connectors present as a medium being widely used in computers and other electronic devices for electrically mating with electrical cards. A conventional electrical card connector usually includes an insulative housing, a set of contacts retained in the insulative housing for mating with the card, and a metal shell covering the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a receiving space for receiving the card, and a bottom wall under the receiving space and having a set of slots extending along the card insertion direction. The contact has a retaining portion retained in the insulative housing, a tail portion extending from the retaining portion for being mounted to a PCB, a contacting portion bending upwardly into the receiving space for mating with the card, and a connecting portion extending along the slot and located between the contacting portion and the retaining portion.
The connecting portion extends cantileveredly along the slot and has a rear end supported by the bottom wall and a front end connecting to the contacting portion. Therefore, the connecting portion may be deformed easily by the card or other components, and the contacting portion has a weak elastic force to mate with the card.
Hence, an improved electrical card connector over the prior art is required to overcome the problems thereof.